Confident Stella
by joyfulharps
Summary: An alternate, modern-day version of Cinderella.


Confident Stella: An Original Cinderella Fanfiction

Once upon a time, in a land not too far away, in a time not too long ago, there was a beautiful young girl named Stella. She lived with her kind and courageous Father,

(who doesn't need to be named because he dies soon, just like Stella's mother mysteriously dies. She dies from a sudden disease that couldn't be solved because they apparently didn't have the abilities or money to cure her at the time. Just go with it- Stella needs to end up an orphan, in this horrible situation, so she can flourish).

ANYWAYS, once Stella's mom dies, and before her dad dies (this is horrible so far, I promise it gets better), he remarries out of loneliness, and the simple fact that he knows Stella will need a mother figure in her life. Unfortunately, her dad picks the first woman he finds to marry, because he is just so depressed and empty inside. Thanks to the nice pile of gold bars he has always sat on (family inheritance), he is an easy target for gold-digging women. Her father goes to the "Gold Diggers" Club & Bar to express his lonely woes to his drinking buddies, who almost immediately find a gold-digging woman for him. This particular woman is as nasty as they come. She wears fake Prada sunglasses and picks at salads that 100 calories or less. She never holds open a door. "Why damage a perfect manicure?" is her catchphrase. Her two daughters, Dingy and Iliza, fight constantly. They stick their noses up in the air at everyone, and are too dumb to know how to vote. "What's an electoral college?" Iliza, the smarter of the two, asks Dingy. Dingy just inspects her split ends.

Stella's father explains to Stella that this woman, Cruesella, will be her new stepmother, and her and her daughters will be moving into their house. Since Stella is now 18, she accepts this. She knows she will be moving out soon for college, so it doesn't really affect her. The day Cruesella and her little minions arrive to move into their lovely home in the countryside, Stella's mood quickly changes from half-hearted excitement to extreme uncomfort. Riding up on a horse-drawn carriage, the three women are dressed to the nines, but emerge from their carriage looking annoyed. Stella is a strong young woman at this point, and she is interested in who the f*ck they think they are. Cruesella strides up to Stella's father and kisses him grotesquely. "We'll have our trunks and things carried in now," she exclaims in her whiny voice, striding into their house, past Stella, without a single "Hello," or even a backwards glance. Stella (annoyed) and her father (complacent) carry in their heavy luggage ('What the hell was in there?' Stella thought), one by one, until all 50 cases and bags were unloaded, cluttering their cozy living room. "Well this small space just won't do, will it?" Cruesella half-laughed, half-snarled, already falling into the stereotypical evil stepmother role. It didn't take long for Cruesella to convince Stella's father to move out of their "pathetic" little house into a larger, "more posh, more elaborate, more like a grandé skinny dark chocolate mocha latte" mansion. Stella was upset that her father would do this to her. "I'm upset you think you could do this to me," she exclaimed to her father, who was lying in his bed, alone. Her father responded by stroking her back and explaining in a monotone voice, "The thing is, I really just don't care anymore. Also," he said now, in a hoarse whisper, "I feel like I'm dying of sadness. I am giving you everything I have in my Will. It's hidden within your possessions, I'm sure you'll find it." With that, he keeled over in his bed and lay still. She shook his shoulders. "Dad! Dad, wait! You can't leave me like this! Not with them!" she cried. She lay with him for hours, until the less-brain-dead stepsister Iliza found her. They buried him the next day, outside their lovely countryside manor. That same day, Cruesella, trying to hide her happiness in front of Stella's mourning, instructed her to pack up her things. She was still 18- and under the orders of her new "family", who were now extremely wealthy, and moving to a proper mansion in New York.

Stella spent all night crying and searching through her belongings for her father's will. She was unsuccessful in her search, and she wondered if her ugly stepsisters or stepmother had already gone through her room and found it. Around 5:00am, after hours of searching, and exclamations of many unholy words, she gave up, and covered herself in black to mourn. She would go with them to New York, because she had no choice. She had no money to support herself on her own… at least not yet. ( **The End...for now)**


End file.
